Embarrassed
by henderlust
Summary: In which James "accidentally" tells Kendall about Logan's kinks, and Kendall makes them happen. Or, Logan likes to be spanked, so Kendall helps him out with that.


**Summary: **In which James "accidentally" tells Kendall about Logan's kinks, and Kendall makes them happen.

**Rating: **M

* * *

"Truth or dare," James drunkenly asks Logan, pointing his finger in the boy's general direction.

"Truth," Logan states, loud and proud, as always.

"Poinsettia," Kendal mocks. He stick out his tongue, a trail of drool falling down his chin.

"It's p-pansy, dumbass," Carlos says. He shoves Kendall into Logan and laughs—more like chuckles—before taking another drink ("When you're drunk, might as well get drunker," Carlos always says. Of course, when he says that he's drunk, and maybe that's not the best time to be saying things).

"Oh yeah," Kendall recalls. "_Paaannnsssyyyy_." He flicks Logan's nose.

"Stooooooooooop," Logan whines.

"Anyways," James interrupts, a little louder than before. He kind of glares at Carlos. Carlos pouts. "Logan, what sort of kinks do you have?" It was a stupid question. James already knew the answer. And why did he want to embarrass Logan so badly?

"Wh-what?" Logan trembles a little. He should have picked dare. Kendall—his boyfriend—didn't even know his so-called 'kinks.' Did he _really_ have to tell his best friends?

"You heard me."

"Logan doesn't have any kinks. 'sides my toooongue," Kendall teases. "I as'ed him once." There's this matter-of-fact tone in his voice that Logan thinks is cute. He'd probably kiss him right now if he wasn't so scared.

"And you bought that bullshit?" James asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well…yeah. Logan doesn't lie. Do ya, Logie?" Kendall looks up at his boyfriend; his head had made its way to Logan's lap at some point.

"No babe, 'course not," Logan says. He runs his fingers through Kendall's blonde hair a few times.

"Aw c'mon, _Logie_," James purrs. "Why not just tell 'em?" He smirks, too.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Him and me—" James starts. Logan thinks James' grammar is horrendous, but he doesn't interrupt. "—used to fool around a bit. Poor kid likes to be spanked."

"James!"

"S'true. Also likes to be tied up a lil'; he likes dirty talk—and he's really, _really_ submissive if you want 'im to be. Try it out sometime, Kenny."

"Don't call me that," Kendall spits.

"Whatever." James tosses a crumpled-up beer can onto the floor where he was sitting. "Come on, Carlos. I wanna fuck."

"Okay!" Carlos stands up and turns to the others. "Bye, guys!" They leave like nothing happened. Which, in Carlos mind, nothing probably _did_ happen—he was just that drunk.

"You lied to me," Kendall says, frowning.

"I know, Kendall, and I'm sorry. I am. I just— I didn't want you to know…"

"Why not?" Kendall's frown turns into an all-out pout, his bottom lip sticking out and everything.

"I don't know," Logan says, his voice barely a whisper. "'m embarrassed, I guess."

"Why?" Kendall wonders aloud. "Tying you up would be fun."

"It— it would?" Logan's baffled, sort of. He never pegged Kendall for the type. Then again, he's sure Kendall never pegged him for that type, either.

"Yeah, and your ass would look so fucking nice being spanked 'til it's red and raw," Kendall explains. He tries to grab Logan's ass, proving to be a challenge in the position he's in. Logan's face turns a deep shade of red. "Would you like that, Logan? Me spanking you until you're begging me to let you cum?"

"I— I— I—"

Kendall straddles Logan.

"Yeah, you would. And even when you're in so much pain, from the spanking and not being able to cum, you'd still love every fucking second of it. And you know why?" Kendall grinds down on Logan's lap. Logan whines. Kendall is putting his _lips_ on that _spot_. "Because you're a fucking slut."

"I am?" Logan whimpers.

"You are. But you're only mine, right? Just a slut for me?"

"A-all yours. Just for you, Kendall," Logan says. He'd agree to anything right now as long as Kendall kept rolling his hips like that, and, _Lord_, where did he pick up such a dirty mouth?

"I think you deserve to be punished," Kendall states, grabbing Logan's ass rather roughly.

"I do?"

"You do. _James_, Logan, really? Out of all the people…"

"I-I'm sorry. I just—"

"No, I don't care. Just get in the bedroom."

Logan nodded when Kendall stood up. Logan followed suit and trailed behind Kendall to their bedroom.

"I can't believe James fucked you before me," Kendall mumbles. Logan stares at the floor, silently hoping Kendall's just pretending, hoping that Kendall's not _actually_ mad. "Strip."

Logan did. He pulled his clothes off as quickly as he was able, fumbling a little with his belt buckle.

"I can't believe _James _got to touch you before I did," Kendall says, gritting his teeth. "On your knees, on the bed."

Logan complies, shaking a little, if he's being honest—which he is.

"Kendall, I—"

"Don't speak unless I say you can, slut," Kendall orders. Logan whimpers, a tiny high-pitched sound.

"Is this what you wanted?" Kendall asks, taking off his pants and kneeling behind Logan on the bed. "Me to find out about you and James? You probably wanted me to punish you, didn't you? Hmm? Answer me, Logan."

"Y-yes, Kendall! I wanted you to punish me," he whispers.

"So tell me, Logie, who was better: him or me?" Kendall brings his palm down to Logan's ass—lightly, sort of. He's testing his boundaries. "I know James is bigger than me. Do you miss being that full? Do you miss his cock?"

"N-no! Only yours, Kendall, only love your cock," Logan babbles. "Only yours."

"Yeah? So you never liked sex with him? Is that what you're telling me?" His hand comes down harder this time, actually making Logan yelp. Some weird part of Kendall liked seeing his hand print, red and prominent on Logan's ass.

"N-no, Kendall, I did! But, I just—"

"You thought it was okay, because we weren't dating then, right?" Kendall asks. He switches sides now, trying to even out the pain a little.

"Yes, Kendall," Logan sighs. "Oh my God…"

"Well, guess what, buttercup?" Logan whimpers at Kendall's old nickname for him. "_It wasn't._" He keeps alternating hands, each spank a little harder than the last, until Logan's crying—actually _crying_—begging Kendall to touch him; begging him to let him cum.

"You wanna cum? You think you deserve to?" Kendall taunts. He stops his attack on Logan's butt to rub at the by-now raw skin.

"Please, Kendall," Logan pleads. "P-please."

"One more thing, Logan," Kendall says. His hand is ghosting over Logan's dick, teasing the smaller boy relentlessly.

"Anything."

"Tell me that you love me," was Kendall's request.

That hadn't been what Logan was expecting. Nonetheless, he does it.

"I love you, Kendall. So much. More than so much, actually. I love you more than I've ever loved anything ever," Logan says. And he means it. He totally, completely, 100% means it. He always does.

"Promise?" Kendall's gone all timid now, his prior personality vanished.

"Of course, Kendall, I promise."

"I love you, too, baby." Kendall strokes Logan's dick _once, twice, three times_ until Logan's cumming harder than he's ever cum before.

"Fuck, Kendall!" Logan shouts.

"Good?" Kendall asks.

"Fucking _amazing,_" Logan sighs. "That's the best I've ever had."

"And we aren't even finished yet," Kendall laughs. "Too spent to let me fuck—I'm sorry—_make love_ to you?"

"I'm never too spent to have sex with you, Kendall. Promise."

And Kendall's already preparing Logan, pouring some lube on his fingers, and sticking one into Logan. He thrusts it _in, out, in, out, in, out,_ causing little sighs to come out of Logan.

"M-more," Logan says. It comes out sounding more like a question than anything else. Kendall adds another, thrusting at a steady pace until Logan, once again, asks for more.

Kendall continues with three fingers until they're sliding in easily, and he assumes Logan's ready for him. Kendall lubes up his cock, whispering about how he's gonna fuck Logan _sofuckinggood_ and how he's _gonna fucking cum again_ and other such things.

"Oh! _AAhhhhh…_" Logan moans, when Kendall's inside him.

"I like being inside you," Kendall states, in that stupid matter-of-factly tone that makes Logan want to kiss him again.

"C'meeeere," Logan says, forcing Kendall's head close to his. "Kiss me."

And Kendall does.

Kendall's lips might just be Logan's favorite thing in the entire world. No, scratch that—they _are_ Logan's favorite thing in the entire world. He likes how they're always really smooth, except in the winter when they get all chapped, and he has to use lip balm—the cherry kind that Logan likes.

"M-move?" Logan asks.

"Okay."

And Kendall's thrusting, not even having to try to find Logan's prostate. He has it memorized by now, having done this so many times. He thrusts into his boyfriend _fast, slow, fast, slow, hard, soft, fast, slow, _driving Logan absolutely crazy.

"Oh my God, Kendall, you're so good. So good. Ah, ah, ah, _ah, ah, ah_," Logan babbles.

"Fuck," Kendall mumbles. Seeing Logan like this would never get old. The way his face was contorted up in pleasure; the way he'd grip onto Kendall's back like it was the only thing in the world; the way his moans got higher and higher as he approaches his climax.

"_Fuck!_" Logan shouts at one particularly hard thrust.

"I'm close," Kendall says.

"Come inside me, Kendall," Logan pleads. "Fucking spank me, choke me, _talk to me_—I don't care! Just—please…"

"Uh…um…" Where was his bravado from earlier? "Y-you're such a fucking slut, getting off on just me spanking you. How'd you like having your ass hit over and over and _over_ again, Loges?"

"Fucking loved it," Logan sighs.

"Gonna fucking cum inside you, babe. Love fucking you, babe. Love being inside you," Kendall tells him. Logan nods. "Fuck. Gonna cum…"

Kendall cums inside of Logan with a low groan, clutching onto his boyfriend's thighs with all his might.

"Shit, Kendall!" And Logan's coming for a second time, all over his stomach and chest. "Mmm…"

Kendall pulls out slowly, lying next to his boyfriend, stroking his hair affectionately.

"I love you, Logan," Kendall says. "Was I, uh, too rough back there?"

"Fuck no, you were perfect." Logan kisses Kendall's chin, as that was the closest thing he could reach in their current position.

"Well, then, you were perfect, too."


End file.
